ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PD 11.5: Alien Biology with CaT
PD 11.5: Alien Biology with CaT is the eleventh episode of a meta complementary project for Project Deca. The following events are completely non-canon to the series and should be treated as such. Episode Attai, CaT, and Mig sat inside the Alien Biology lab room, each holding their own script save for CaT, who was looking through notes on his phone. "What are you doing?" Attai asked. "Oh, I usually write down any pre-planning for these episodes on the go." CaT explained. "I don't actually write out detailed scripts or anything. Those are just made up for the .5s." "That explains a lot." Attai grunted. "Not like we have much to talk about here anyway." Mig threw his script down on a nearby table. "All the meta jokes were already in the episode itself." "Sure, but some of those probably need to be explained to people not intensely familiar with the deep lore of BTFF." CaT shrugged. "Well, I have a question for once." Attai said. "Did Terox legit make out with Mig's uncle?" "Uh...it's up for interpretation." CaT waved a paw in the air. "See, the original text probably didn't mean for it to read like that happened, but that's what it reads like anyway if you think about what's actually going on in that scene." "That doesn't explain anything." "Eh, you can read my review of the original material for a quick summary." CaT said. "Either way, Terox doesn't give a solid answer here, so it's not confirmed one way or another." "What I want to know is where Attai actually ended up this whole episode." Mig interjected. "It's kind of explained what the 'wiki' he visits is, but is it actually tied into anything?" "Yeah, it actually follows up from the BTFF RPG franchise." CaT answered. "That's where Lydia came from." "Alright, because without that context, her inclusion seems kind of random." Mig said. "Eh, it is what it is." "Moving along in the plot of the episode, where did the idea for Imperialance come from?" Attai asked. "Was it a free-use alien you already had lying around or what?" "Imperialance was made up for this episode." CaT replied. "The original plan was to make some sort of fusion alien or something with 4D2, but that ended up overcomplicating the 'alien biology' aspect of the plot." "So how long did you work on Imperialance after deciding to switch?" Mig inquired. "I came up with the idea and made the alien the night before I released the episode." CaT scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, half of this episode was just made up on the spot because I was running out of time to work on it." "Unreal." Attai glared at him in disbelief. "Do you do that with every episode of this show?" "I'd say no, but then I'd be lying." CaT coughed. "I come up with a general outline before I start working on the episode, but I usually bang out the specifics as I go." "I'm both surprised and unsurprised at the same time." "What, did you think Age of Division Duncan Crook hitting the dab was a well-thought-out joke I was planning from the beginning?" CaT asked flatly. "I'm the only person working on all this, what do you want from me?" "Maybe ask someone for help if you're feeling overwhelmed?" Mig suggested. "HA!" CaT snorted. "No. Do you seriously think I could handle working with a team? I can barely form functioning normal relationships, let alone professional ones." "It's a Ben 10 fanfiction, how professional could it possibly be?" Attai rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!" CaT snapped. "Christ, writing about myself was a mistake." "Sure was." Attai sniffed. "You guys got any more questions?" "Not really." Mig shrugged. "Then we'll meet up again next month for the big finale." Attai sighed, tossing away his script. "See you then." TO BE CONTINUED. Category:CaT